


Cuter?

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua plays with the eevvee pillow he got from a fan and asks Jeonghan if it looks like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter?

He sat on the couch playing with the eevee head pillow he received from a fan. Joshua pushed at its cheeks waiting for the other members to finish up in the bathrooms. He went last now a days considering how they complained about how long he took, which was fine with him. The wait wasn’t as long as it was back in their old dorm now that they had three different bathrooms.

He laid down on the couch looking at it face to face remembering how the fan said she bought it for him since it looked like him. Tilting his head side to side he wondered if it really did. Joshua shook his head and just hugged it, playing with the ears to pass the time not wanting to be on his phone. Humming quietly, he started tossing the eevee up in the air lightly and catching it. He spent the next ten or so minutes doing so until his ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan’s asked, voice breaking into his humming.

“Playing with the eevee I got earlier today.” He replied, holding up the pillow to show Jeonghan. “I got bored waiting for everyone to finish so I rifled through my box and took this cutie out.” Joshua turned his head to look at Jeonghan, “Hey, the fan who gave it to me said it reminded her of me. Does it look like me?” He sat up and held it underneath his chin like he did at the fansign ears tickling the side of his face waiting for Jeonghan’s answer. Jeonghan stared intensely.

The other boy shook his head as if trying to get out of a daze. He mumbled, “dflkdjf cuter.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you?”

Jeonghan took on a pained expression and mumbled his words again.

“If you don’t want to answer me that’s fine.” Joshua said clutching at his gift.

He let out a frustrated sigh. “No. I…just-” Letting out a tiny growl he moved closer until he was face to face with Joshua and said, “I said you look cuter than the pokemon ok. You look cuter than that so you can’t resemble it.”

“Oh.” Joshua said quietly ears turning red. He wanted to turn his head into the pillow to hide but the intense stare Jeonghan gave mesmerized him. Jeonghan inched closer until his lips were practically touching Joshua’s. The brown haired boy was pretty sure he was blushing something fierce but he still didn’t move away from Jeonghan.

 The two stared at each other until Hoshi yelled, “Joshua hyung! Bathroom’s free!” They sprang apart. Joshua moving further into the couch; Jeonghan moved backwards too fast tripping on his own feet falling on his butt.

Joshua sprang up from the couch, glancing at Jeonghan, before replying, “Ok! I’m coming!” He gave one last look at Jeonghan before running to his room, leaving the eevee on the couch it’s winking face staring at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan stared after him. Surprised Joshua left him on the floor and at the same time not.   
Picking himself up he walked over to the couch to poke at the eevee. “He’s way cuter than you. But he looks even better with you next to him.”


End file.
